A Painful Future
by RiceWomanXD
Summary: Hinamori tries to convince Aizen back to their side but fails miserably...in the end she goes crazy and gets sent to rehab IM SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! summary sucks - -
1. The Beginning to a Road of Pain

**Hooray! My first Fanfic! Yes I know it will be crappy because I have no experience and I couldn't be stuffed to write this chapter for about a year...But at least I got off my lazy bum and wrote it... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach I repeat DO NOT! But Aizen IS having tea with me tonight...**

Flowers began to bloom from their everlasting winter sleep, the layers of ice began to melt from the tops of the small ponds and rivers and the only person crying for the death of former fifth squad captain was Momo Hinamori. To her Aizen was like a godly person, she respected him, worshipped and loved him. Even while she was still in the academy and rarely saw or heard of him, his image would always flood her mind.

During the breaks of the academy, at night, she would lie in the fields and look upon the stars. Although she never believed in miracles, she kept an eye for a shooting star, and that one wish was 'to be in Aizen Taicho's squads'. Thoughts of hope would flood her mind...

Then when she was finally in his squad it was her dreams come true. She always followed the tasks given and gave all respect to the one and only man, Aizen Sosuke, she wouldn't care about the other captains and lieutenants. After Aizens attempt to kill Momo she realized he never loved her; however even after that, she still had faith in him.

The winter war was to be soon, and her last attempt to convince him back. All the other shinigami advanced to attack him, but they foolishly regretted this. Once again they were fooled by Kyōka Suigetsu, the sword that surpassed all others, the one that made nightmares come to life which confused you in battle. Pain would run through you, it made painful memories unfold like a storybook opening before your eyes. All Hinamori could feel was pain as she saw Aizen smirking before her as she was mercilessly stabbed by her own childhood friend, Hitsugaya.

Pain ran through her heart, mind and soul. It invaded her body like an infectious disease overwhelming her as the sword ran through her body. The images began to fade into the blackness, becoming foggy and foggier.

"Aizen...Taicho"

**Up next...CHAPTER 2!**


	2. The Truth

**Hello there! Sorry about the late update, while reading chappy #400 and something I thought Ichimaru really killed Aizen and Ichigo had to kill Ichimaru but Aizen came back to life with butterfly wings! awwww. Well let's just give a round of applause to Ichimaru for trying his best to kill Aizen! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach...sob...sob...sob...jokes XD**

As her vision became foggier and foggier the only thing she wanted to see was Aizens face, but things began to be murkier and murkier until she passed out. The next thing she knew was that she was inside the emergency health room with Hitsugaya looking ever so worried with his eyebrows furrowed and his face flooded with depression. When Hitsugaya finally realised she was awake he ran to her and gave the biggest bear hug (that made him look like the sweet child he was ^^ {so cute}) she unfortunately passed out again because she was suffocated.

She woke up again seeing Hitsugaya who looked surprised, from the last encounter then he simply walked over, sat down and clasped her hand with his. He smiled and gave a sigh of relief with eyes that looked like that they were about to fill with tears filled with joy and happiness. "Thank lord Hinamori, you're all right" she sat up, yawned the biggest yawn she ever did and rubbed her eyes, "Mmmmmm... I don't know, Hitsugaya-kun what happened to Aizen Taicho?" Hitsugaya looked towards the floor and sighed again, also he was hoping she wasn't going to ask him this question in consideration of her becoming depressed over the man that nearly killed her and whom she dearly loved. He let go of her hand and clenched his fist, he looked her eyes and said with much pain, "he's dead". She was in shock the man she loved...dead...no impossible! How could he dead? He was the strongest man, even stronger than Yamamoto Soutaicho, the captain commander why? "...Who killed him...Hitsugaya-Kun..."

His eye widened as she said this though when he began thinking how he would say this, was he so sure he was going to say this? Even though he was going to say the name in the end, the young captain finally ignored the negative decision, once in for all he finally said his name, "Kurosaki Ichigo"

**Well that's the end of it, but that's not the end of it! Goodbye until the next chappy...Randomness -_-**


	3. The Decision

**Hello...alright you are probably thinking WTF and HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? Well its 2:12 in the morning and my dads gonna go to the air port to Germany, my cuz (x2) woke me up and i can't go back to sleep so I'll finish this chappy**

**Disclaimer: For your information I never owned bleach.**

**WARNING CONTAINS SWEARING!**

"Kurosaki...Ichigo'' Hinamori shuddered, how? He was just a substitute shinigami, a beginner and he was stronger? Bullshit! Lies! Her eyes began to flood with tears, she began screaming and swearing with hatred "DAMN YOU ICHIGO! GO TO FUCKING HELL! She then started having a tantrum, but worse than ever. She threw things around the room and screamed even louder. All Hitsugaya could do was contact Unohana Taicho and see her state if condition. Unohana Taicho quickly came and in shock she saw the 5th squad lieutenant rampaging in her room. "What are we going to do Taicho" she spun around to see Hitsugaya Taicho staring at the floor with a blank face. He regretted it even more for saying Ichigos name, but it would've been spilled one day. Hitsugaya looked through the glass of the door, there she sat in depression and pain, with nothing that could ever make her happy again

"Unohana Taicho... what will happen to her?" he looked upon her with disappointed eyes would she ever be normal again? How would she cope? Unohana Taicho thought the same thing but she chose the ne and final decisions. "Hitsugaya Taicho. I will send her to a rehabilitation centre for the insane'' "But she hasn't shown signs yet! She has only been screaming half an hour ago! She hasn't seen illusions or hallucinations either!" He objected shocked about the news. "Well there is nothing else I could do further on Taicho. Good day." She left the corridor and Hitsugaya worried._ What could I do?_

**Well that is the end of it. Good bye until the next chappy comes! **


End file.
